You play the queen, is that a good enough reason to pawn off my heart?
by AddictedFangirl101
Summary: Dutch had been around the block enough to know a good hickey and a sex abused body when he saw one. He kept an eye out knowing that when the door slammed shut again, it would be Revy, no more no less of her, cum stains, cigarette smoke, and all.


**AN/disclaimer: First time writing the...more vulgar side of Roanaper. Hope it turned out okay. ...These characters are not mine, al rights reserved to the creators yada yada yada...**

 **I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Also, yuri/femslash so don't read if you're just going to be bothered by it.**

* * *

"I trust you're doing well?"

The inquiry was met with something short of surprise in the man's brown eyes. Then he shrugged.

"I've been better Ms Balalaika."

The woman took a long drag from her cigr, looking more poised than humanly possible. "That's a shame, will I perhaps have to give the next job to gang of city handlooms?"

Dutch grinned "never you mind that Ms Balalaika, actually,I'm doing just fine." Although his tone radiated ease, the man waited nervously to see if his barb would be taken personally. When she said nothing more he relaxed. "I'll bet you didn't just drive halfway across Roanapur to ask about my sorry ass. Come in."

He'd stepped to far, but Balalaika for her part, ignored it, glided inside, and and instead asked "Tell me Dutch, which room can I find your brains in today?"

"That one's Rock's" he responded only mildly phased.

"Thanks."

The woman didn't even bother taking off her coat. She needed be only a few yards away from the room before she knew there was no one inside. With an amused sigh she spun around to face the hallway adjacent.

* * *

"Well well…."

"What the fuck Sis!"

A plum haired woman and an awkwardly, red faced japanese struggled for a moment to gather up the surrounding sheets. Balalaika only put out her cigar on the doorframe, amusement dancing in her ice blue eyes. With a grunt, Revy swung her leg, effectively kicking the barely clothed man out of her bed. "Get the fuck out" she snarled agitatedly.

Confusion, sweet confusion settled upon his face as he was hustled out. As his footsteps echoed farther and farther away, the russian stepped inside, claiming the space as her own by closing the door. The pirate gave a menacing glare in her direction.

"Don't look at me like that Two Hands, I'm not questioning your motives now am I"

"All bark and no bite with me huh ain't you Fry Face. Admit it, why don't you fucking admit it..you were jealous."

The other woman's eyes gleamed madenly "No bite….is that so _Rebecca."_

"If you didn't keep claws for goddamn hands you wouldn't fucking have to, would you."

"Hmmm, perhaps I like biting." two plump lips parted to reveal glistening canines.

Unfazed, the pirate swung her legs over the side of the bed carelessly as she groped around for the box that held her cigarettes. "Ya know...it's moments like these when I really wonder why anyone puts up with your shit"

A sharp bark of laughter escaped the Russian's throat and she replied. "When a city's full of people who can't tell their heads from the asses, it's an easy feat for competent women like I to...take the wheel should we say?" She reached into her blazer pocket. Want a light?"

The other woman shifted on the bed as Balalaika paced closer to hand her the lighter.

"Sis, I'd feel better with that thing off" Revy tugged at the magenta blazer while shamelessly eyeing the breasts straining behind.

"That's unfortunate for you." Balalaika replied dryly.

"Huh, real funny Sis-isn't that what you came for?"

Blue eyes narrowed into slits "Careful Two Hands, you're walking on very thin ice."

Walking on thin ice, hell, Rebecca might of well been fucking jumping on that piece of thin ice. . Lucky for her, the woman's shield (and perhaps saving grace) laid in the simple matters of the Mafia Queen's own heart. Balalaika sneered. For a moment the hum of loud crickets and defending ambience stung the air. Her feet were canons on a battlefield as they turned toward the door. Manicured claws grasped the handle, releasing her prey. She stepped outside.

"Well?" the woman's tone was biting-amused.

An unspoken challenge lay before them. Rebecca regarded the woman with apprehension.

"Fine, but you're fucking driving."

The older woman pursed her lips. "Come now Two Hand, you know better than that"

Of course. Revy cursed herself. While the Queen of Roanapur coming to her apartment was already suspicious enough, surely skeptics would have little trouble comprehending the reason they so hurriedly left in a car together-alone.

"Where are we going then?" The woman's tone was rough, hiding the hurt with a playful scowl.

"Out.

* * *

By now, the both of them had learned to be indirect in the methods of traveling. Even as they were, sneaking behind alleyways like some two cent whores, Balalaika strode with her head held high and her heels shamelessly thundering on the cracked concrete below.

It was often about then when the gunman, always trailing four or five feet behind, concluded, over and over again just how easily Balalaika could squish her. She reckoned it would be as easy of a feat as would to smash fly on the wall. It was there when she came upon the realization that with the woman' status being as it was, they could easily go public. Her worn sneakers stopped dead in their tracks. Balalaika continued on however, assured that the pirate would eventually catch up. And she was right, within a minute Revy was back, dutifully trotting behind.

The russian's lips curled downward in disgust. Oh how she hated how pliable Revy had become. It was a shame really. What fun could a person be if they were so easily fit and molded? Red heels clicked to a stop and her coat whirled on her broad shoulders as the woman spun abruptly. She turned so suddenly, that Revy almost ran into her. The pirate opened her mouth to say something but found she was being pushed rather harshly into an abandon warehouse. The golden haired woman sneered aggressively, anger glistening in her cold blue eyes. The rough hands of a sniper closed around the younger woman's throat and nails sharpened to a point dug into her skin.

"What the hell Sis! What's your problem"

Revy struggled to escape the Mafia queen's hold. She screamed kicked and writhed. The woman wasn't sure if she was struggling to escape death or rather the vice like grip the russian had on her heart. Yeah, you could very well bet your mother's saggy arse that that was in fact what she sought to reclaim, the return of her heart. Even then, tears dripping down the side of her nose, hair soaked in sweat, she still danced for that queen.

Yeah, she played the puppet on a string..and she was fucking good at it too. Balalaika grinned, now this was how she liked her prey. The two women struggled a moment, feet scuttling in the dirt. When Revy felt the slam of a heel into her already bent over form, she knew it was over. The ground was not welcoming, and did nothing to cradle her impact. Balalaika had her gun drawn, manicured fingernails on the trigger.

"You gunna fucking kill me now or what"

The gun was placed against her lips. Revy bit it, almost provocatively. The harsh metal gripped around her neck, between the valley of her accentuated breast and enclosing on a hardened nipple through the fabric. And then, Balalaika laughed, psychotically, terribly, and beautifully.

"You fucking meshichist. Already wet are we….?"

And just like always, the pirate surrendered herself to the gold, closing her eyes as it pressed in around her. A heavy green military coat slipped off the russian's shoulders. There was no need to put it back on, they would be here for a while.

* * *

Dutch had been around the block enough to know a good hickey and a sex abused body when he saw one. He kept an eye out knowing that when the door slammed shut again, it would be Revy, no more no less of her, cum stains, cigarette smoke, and all. But the door never slammed shut. Rock and Benny were in and out of course, but it never was abused to the doorframe. It never fell victim of misplaced anger to an overworked subordinate, a child, raped of their innocents, and trapped inside a box that resided in that woman's very own mind. Dutch gave up on reading _The Roanapur Daily._ He set the newspaper down and lightly tapped on the wooden door to exit.

The sun was setting by the time he found her. It was in the shipyard, aboard his boat. The reverberating metal surface did nothing to hide his footsteps. The pirate turned from her position on the bow as Dutch approached. She held a cigarette between her fingers and a black eye starting to show. She regarded the african's all knowing eyes warily, a trait uncommonly seen for this tempest. Dutch thought back on the day, on Rock, and Revy, on Benny, on Balalaika, and Mr Chang...On the two twins Hansl and Gretl, on every other mercenary found in this godforsaken city.

"Hey Revy...ever play a game of chess?"

The woman blew out a long puff of smoke.

"I'm no philosophist Dutch, but Fry Face is one hell of a white queen".

* * *

 **Mkay...I had fun with this one, I won't lie. What do ya'll think about slightly more heartless Balalaika than I've written in the past?**


End file.
